Hunger
My name is Jeff, I'm a computer expert and a Creepypasta believer, But even so, I can't believe this happened to me … Notes Of course, this story is fake. Oh, and I'm not a Creepypasta believer, it may seem that way due to referencing to Creepypastas being real, but I'm not a believer in real life. Oh, and one last thing - if he seems calm when reacting to these odd things, ignore it - I'll get to those things later. Warning Day 1: The Beginning You see, I was playing on a new world with my friend, Mary when a mysterious message popped up in the game, it started with a continuously altering name, like that seen in the end poem, and continued "has joined the game" I message popped up in the chat with the same distorted name, saying "I will destroy you all!" I paused the game and checked the player list (I was playing on Windows 10 Edition), Mary was the only other one there. I could not see the strange figure that was speaking to me oddly. Mary then said "Hey, you! leave us alone!", they sent back "NEVER!". The name was different that time - it said "Armageddon" this time, oddly, a message then said "Mary was killed by Armageddon" but she didn't respawn. I was creeped out, so I used my host commands to ban him from the server, he sent to me "You really think you can get rid of ME Jeff?!" How did he know my real name? My username was "ComputerExpert10468". "I'm coming for you …" He said, then he showed himself to me, he was dressed in a dark grey cloak with a pair of red eyes gazing at me. "But first" He began, "I will come after your best friend … Jack …" Oh no. Not Jack … Day 2: The Problem Jack called me today, and as I expected, something had happened involving Armageddon. He told me a strange face appeared on his computer and wouldn't go away. I drove over quickly. I tried to warn Jack, but as soon as I said "I saw him in my world Jack! He's coming -" Jack cut me off and said "Jeff, can you fix it or not?" I sighed and walked into the living room where his computer was. I took one look at the face of Armageddon, and heard a voice say "I am coming for you too …" I dropped to the ground in agonizing pain, something had happened. Jack called an ambulance and they took me away to the hospital. I was so scared, then, everything went black … Day 3: The Investigation I woke up to see a bright light. I was surrounded by doctors all gazing at me while I lay down. One of them said to me "It's okay. You're going to be fine. You suffered a heart attack, luckily we were just able to save you. We've told your friend what happened. You should be okay." The first thing I did was go home, have lunch (it was midday when I woke up), then I drove straight to Jack's house. Or … What was left of it … All that was there was smoke and rubble … And the computer … And the face of Armageddon … I heard a maniacal voice say to me from behind "I am hungry …" I then felt something cold grasp my shoulders … I turned around slowly … And let out a perilous scream … Standing behind was a figure with pure white skin, his eyes were a vicious glowing red, his lips were covered in dried blood, and his teeth where an unnatural black, dripping with blood, I gazed in petrified silence at whatever this thing was … Category:Creepypasta Category:WIP Category:Blood Category:Bloody